youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Sonicgalaxy27
'sonicgalaxy27 AKA Disco The Hedgehog '(Born on April 29) is a YouTuber who make sonic sprite videos like other users do on YouTube and newgrounds but he sometimes post gameplay videos on the site and he sometimes posts music. History sonicgalaxy27 created his YouTube account on February 5, 2013 same day he made his first YouTube video but its not a regular video its more like making entertainment sonic sprite animation like more users do on the site including newgrounds. sonicgalaxy27 got 100 subs 5 days before he made his first video. he basically have friends on YouTube and on google plus before the YouTube updated the site in Decmeber 2013 later sonicgalaxy27 has been trolled by a troller name timefan7 but he basically trolled sonicgalaxy27 for his own game and trys to make him quit making sonic sprite videos but after that a few people that he know back him up and trys to take down the troll for him. a few days later timefan7 guy got his channel delete by the YouTube team even so he was putting hate comments on sonicgalaxy27 videos but later he made multiple accounts called blackworld122 and whitechaos82. Soon after those accounts got made it got delete by the YouTube team again maybe because sonicgalaxy27 reported him. Personality Disco is a kind and a good, reckless person but he sometimes eat candy but he doesn't eat candy alot because he wants to eat heathy and the only heathy fruits he eats is apples bananas and grapes. however, his favorite food is pizza. Disco is a smart person but he always have friends on his side and he make sonic sprite videos on YouTube most of the time. He loves to draw and do fan characters, but he is still practicing on it. Trivia * He has been a sonic fan since 1997. * He loves to hangout with his friends in real life and loves to go on Adventures. * sonicgalaxy27 real name is disco. * Due to his height, he looks like a 17 year old. * On march 2014 a troll frame him on YouTube so some users were against him because they think he is a troll but he is not. * His favorite sonic game is sonic heroes. * His favorite mario game is super mario world. * On March 2016 he got betrayed by one of his few friends on google plus because they think he is a creepy person and they think he is a jerk because they want him to deal with the block for a while because he got block by 7 people in march. later on in march, he got block by 3 other people for no reason that he is friends with. maybe because he don't want to get block by some of his friends that he cared but instead they refuse to unblock him. but later on he got over it a few weeks ago. witch means that this is the second time that he has been betrayed by one of his few friends the first was in march 2014 after some of his old friends think he is a troll but even so none of that is true. * Its not very cleared that he got betrayed by some of his friends a few times maybe because they block him for no reason witch it doesn't make sense. * Disco Favorite food is pizza. *On February 2018, his Wikia account got banned by Grimlock the Dinobot. The reason for this is because he been making false reports against him because he is holding a grudge about him making fake accounts on the PsychoKid wikia and never gets over it. its possible that Grimlock the Dinobot is making that up just to frame him or make lies. its unknown how long is he going to hold that grudge about him. * His favorite YouTuber is Angry Grandpa. * Disco favorite movie is the transformers movie series. * During high school, Disco has falling in love with a girl name Kaelyn Marie Epps since he met her in 2011. But later around in 2015, he confess his love for her in a text message. However, she responded to his text and she call him sweet and still wants to be friends with him and he agrees. In July 2016, he notices that Kaelyn has a boyfriend according to her facebook page relationship status. However, it is still unknown if Disco is still interest to her or not. * Disco is one of the few users on YouTube who got betrayed by one of his subs and his friends on YouTube twice. some of his friends think he is a troll, and making fake accounts witch is not true, even so they are making false reports against him. * Disco likes YouTube poop videos when other users edit there videos to make them with other classic nintendo games from CD-I made by Phillips, even so the company does not own the rights to those characters. * in September 2016 disco has receive 2,000 subcribers on his channel. * His First Nintendo console he has, is Super Nintendo. * On late October 2017, Disco sold his The Legend Of Zelda, breath of the wild, so he can get Super Mario Odyeesy for Nintendo Switch. But later on, He said he will buy Breath of the wild again around Christmas. * Disco favorite cartoon shows are Adventure Time, Looney Tunes, Regular show, and Sonic Boom. * His Favorite Christmas movies are Christmas with the Kranks, Deck The Halls, Santa Clause, and Elf. * sonicgalaxy27 favorite candy is Nerds, and Chocolate candys. * Disco favorite sonic character, is Sonic The Hedgehog. * His DeviantART account is ChaosWarrior27 but later, it got deactivated for no reason on February 2017. Disco thinks that one of the DeviantART staff banned him for no reason, because they think that his account is a alternate account. He's started to think that DeviantART website can't be trusted anymore. It is clearly unknown if he might return to DeviantART after the banned. * He has 20 enemies that block him for no reason, or think he is a troll. * Dreamerofchaos1 (sometimes) SunnyDragoonGaming AKA Dante Mourning Gardevoir (all the time) FlashBangGamer1 AKA Alpha Amber McCauley AKA Amber (Facebook) (DevantART username. GhostAvengerAbyss) (TmntLover357) Bullet The Mouse. Cyan Ryzo Aono. Gage the worthless fox. Pacifica "Emotional Cloud" Northwest AKA, (Karla) (Got Blame) Kyrrah the emo arctic wolf. Samantha the hedgehog (live Streaming). Esther. Aurora The Icehog. Kyrrah Child From Fire (Mistakes). Viscerotonic (Mistakes). Yesenia The Hedgehog (Unknown Reasons). Jewel The Hedgehog. BlueBerry Boi (tronic). IceThePorcupine100 (possibly ryzo told him just to lie). draculaura theunicornpegasushalfdemon (possibly SunnyDragoonGaming told her). Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians